¡Odio a Edward Cullen! a k a Vanidad y obstinación
by LoathingThee
Summary: T.H.Una banda de cuatro amigos. J se enamora de B y le pide a E que le ayude, que pasa cuando E no quiere ayudarlo más? qué hace que B y E se odien tanto? CAMBIE EL NOMBRE!
1. Prólogo: De lo menos pensado

Vanidad y obstinación

Por Fer L

**DISCLAIMER: no soy dueña de crepúsculo, Stephenie Meyer lo es.**

**Hola!!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta con mi segundo fic de twilight!!! Debo decir que este, al tener yo más experiencia, está más premeditado, mejor planeado y claro, con un mejor título. Se me ocurrió llamarlo Vanidad y obstinación, en honor a orgullo y prejuicio; la exageración del orgullo lleva a la vanidad y el prejuicio a la obstinación. Como Darcy era el orgullo y Elizabeth el prejuicio, en mi historia, Edward será la vanidad y Bella la obstinación.**

**Para las que miraron la "adivinanza" de los personajes… una de todas adivinó totalmente, las demás, sólo acertaron en parte… no les digo más nada y les dejo que lean.**

**Cita:**

"**Las mujeres están hechas para ser amadas, no entendidas" Oscar Wilde en **_**Una esfinge sin secreto**_

Prólogo: De lo menos pensado

Edward's POV:

¿Quién hubiera pensado que las cosas iban a terminar así entre nosotros cuatro?

Éramos como hermanos, desde el jardín de infantes hacía que nos conocíamos. Desde esos tiempos que, sin tener idea de cómo tocar un instrumento, sabíamos que íbamos a tener una banda los cuatro. Pensábamos que nuestro destino ya estaba grabado en piedra. Que nosotros cuatro éramos inseparables.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que una simple chica habría de separar nuestra perfecta sintonía?

_Un tiempo antes de eso._

Estábamos ensayando como siempre en el garage de mi casa. Mis papás no se molestaban por todo el ruido que hacíamos, decían que con tal de que no molestemos a los vecinos, estaba todo bien.

Emmett estaba haciendo estupideces con su batería como siempre.

-Eu, te podés callar un segundo, que creo que se me vino algo a la mente –le grité.

-Ay, el señor "yo tengo inspiración" ha hablado, silencio por favor –me contestó con un solemne tono de voz.

Los otros dos se mataban de risa.

Con furia repentina, me fui para adentro de la casa. Por más que se burlaban de mí, yo sí estaba inspirado, y una melodía se me vino a la mente para la letra en la que estaba pensando desde anoche.

Me senté ante mi piano que se encontraba en la sala, dejando que mis dedos fluyeran libres sobre el teclado blanco y negro.

El instrumento que yo tocaba en la banda era la guitarra eléctrica, pero, mi verdadera pasión era el piano. Cada vez que necesitaba conectarme con mi música para componer, recurría a éste cordial instrumento, a solas, sin que nadie me perturbase.

Me gustó cómo quedó la música, así que la anoté en el pentagrama para no olvidármela.

Bella's POV:

-¡¡Alice!! ¿Me repetís qué voy a hacer yo ahí con cuatro chicos que ni conozco? –le rogué que me respondiera.

-Bella, vas a acompañar a tu mejor amiga que no quiere ver sola el ensayo de la banda de su novio.

-¿Jasper te dijo cómo se llamaban sus amigos?

-Sí, estaba el novio de su hermana Rosalie, que creo que era Emmett, un tal Edward y otro más, que no me acuerdo el nombre, -me respondió, buscando un papel del bolso antes de subirse al taxi conmigo.

-¿Qué es ese papel?

-La dirección, ¿cómo esperabas que sepa dónde tenemos que ir?

Le dijo la dirección al taxista.

-¿Qué instrumento toca Jasper? –le pregunté.

-El bajo. Él me contó que hace poco empezaron a tocar sus propias canciones, y que entre todos las componen, lo que les genera discusiones. Hay uno de los del grupo que necesita estar solo para componer, y yo pensé cuando me lo dijo que seguro lo cagaban a palos, pero me contó que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que ya están acostumbrados a las rarezas de todos.

Alice me empezó a contar entonces sobre su última cita con Jasper, dando detalles de cada palabra dulce que él le había dicho. Escuchar de su perfecta relación sólo me hacía sentir más sola. Suspiré.

-Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? –me preguntó preocupada por mi bufido.

-Sí, sólo que me acabo de acordar que mañana es lunes y todavía tengo millones de kilos de tarea que hacer –mentí.

La verdad era que sí tenía un montón de tarea, este era mi primer año de polimodal, y sí que se notaba cómo los años pasaban para hacerse cada vez más complicados **(n/a: no sé cómo son los sistemas educativos de sus países, en Argentina, los doce años de escuela están divididos en cuatro secciones de tres años cada una: Educación General Básica 1 (1° grado a 3°), E.G.B. 2 (4° grado a 6°), E.G.B. 3 (7° grado a 9°) y Polimodal (1° año a 3°) en tercero se termina la escuela, por lo que a Bella le faltan tres años para graduarse de la escuela, tiene dieciséis años).**

Llegamos a una enorme casa blanca, con, en un costado, una gigantesca puerta de un inmenso garage.

Alice tocó el timbre, y vio que Jasper salió de la puerta del garage a abrirnos. Él era alto y delgado, rubio y con los ojos de un profundo azul, la piel quemada. Contrastaba mucho con Alice, que era pequeña, con el pelo negro puntiagudo y con los ojos negros con largas pestañas, y piel blanca, que a diferencia de la mía, no tenía un tono enfermizo.

Jasper nos invitó a pasar, diciendo que la casa era la de su amigo Edward, que estaba ocupado en uno de sus momentos cumbres de la inspiración. Por la forma en que lo dijo, me di cuenta que toda la pompa del tal Edward respecto a la inspiración les daba mucha gracia, pero a mí, me hacía pensar que él debía ser un engreído.

Al entrar al garage, vi todos los instrumentos, cables y parlantes desparramados por el suelo, con cajas repletas de hojas hechas bollos, como intentos fallidos de canciones.

Sentado en la batería, un grandulón de pelo negro y ojos grises hacía malabares con los palillos.

Nos sonrió.

-Hola, soy Emmett, vos debés ser la pequeña Alice, -dijo mirándola.

-Sí, -dijo Jasper, -y esta es Bella, la mejor amiga de Alice.

El otro de los chicos estaba trabajando con su guitarra eléctrica. Era también muy alto y musculoso, con la piel rojiza, pelo negro brillante y ojos de igual color, levantó la cabeza al notar nuestra llegada.

-Alice, Bella, les presento a Jacob, uno de los guitarristas y cantantes, -nos presentó Jasper.

-Y canta como el perro que es, -comentó Emmett, siendo fulminado con la mirada por Jacob.

Jacob soltó la guitarra y se acercó a nosotras a saludarnos, sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-¿No tendríamos que empezar de una buena vez a ensayar? –se quejó Emmett, interrumpiendo el contacto visual, -¿querés que vaya a buscar a Edward? Seguro que está con su pianito…

-Dejá, si vas vos te va a cagar a piñas, mejor que vaya Jake, que es como su hermano, -respondió Jasper tranquilamente. Definitivamente, Edward, ya antes de conocerlo, parecía un imbécil.

Mirando en mi dirección por una última vez, Jacob se dirigió adentro de la casa.

Edward's POV:

Todas las chicas eran iguales, pensé mientras volvía a tocar la canción recién escrita. Ya me había aburrido de estar en algo con Jessica, no hacía una semana, y ella ya había todo lo que tenía para decir, hecho todo lo que tenía para hacer. ¿Es que ninguna chica iba a sorprenderme? ¿No había nada detrás de esa bella máscara que era su exterior?

Decidí que lo "nuestro" ya no daba para más. "Lo nuestro", jaja, eso me daba risa, ¿cómo alguien iba a pensar que entre nosotros dos pasaba algo? Ninguna de las chicas que conocía era lo suficientemente buena para mí. Ellas sólo me veían como una cosa, como pensaban que los hombres las veían a ellas. Qué equivocadas que estaban.

Suspiré ante la idea de no encontrar nunca al factor sorpresa y tener que conformarme con una hueca como Jessica.

En eso, sentí que alguien se aproximaba. Reconocí su forma de caminar, era Jake.

-¿Edward? _¿Terminaste de componer? –_lo dijo con sorna, como si se tratara de un asunto sin importancia. Peor no podía enojarme con él, era como si fuéramos de la misma sangre, pensábamos igual, teníamos los mismos gustos, _hasta con las mujeres._

-Sí, Jake –respondí.

-Ah, entonces vamos, que Emmett le está pegando con tanta fuerza a los platillos que en cualquier momento los rompe, -nos reímos los dos ante la imagen de Emmett pegando con cinta adhesiva los pedazos de platillos.

-Edward, llegó la novia de Jasper y su amiga, Bella, -dijo Jacob a modo de confidencialidad.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo están?

-Las dos son muy lindas, sobre todo la amiga, -dijo mirando para un costado… ummm, esto me sabía a flechazo.

-¿Tanto te gustó?

-Sí, parece _diferente._ Vos que sabés todo de chicas, ¿me querés ayudar con ella?

-Claro, hermano.

Entonces, entramos al garage, y fijé mi vista en nuestras dos invitadas.

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, cualquier duda, recomendación o idea, por favor, no duden comentar.**

**Si vos, lector, estás leyendo esto, por favor, hacémelo saber dejándome un review!!**

**Love you all,**

**Fer L**


	2. De los primeros sentimientos

Vanidad y obstinación

Por Fer L

**Hola!!!**

**Acá subo el segundo capítulo, y siendo sincera, hacía mucho que no me sentía así cuando lo escribía. De verdad, disfruté tanto escribiéndolo!!! **

Capítulo 2: De los primeros sentimientos

Bella´s POV:

No juzgar a un libro por su portada. Esa era una regla general. ¿Cómo no juzgar a alguien que, aún sin ser conocido, te caía como una patada en el estómago?

Este tal Edward, tal como supuse, debía ser un completo inútil, que seguramente se creía demasiado importante como para codearse con gente como sus decentes y amables amigos.

Su entrada triunfal al garage tampoco lo ayudó. En su mano, tenía las partituras recién escritas, y en su cara, la expresión más engreída que había visto en mi vida. Sonreía como si hubiera acabado de descubrir América él solo, levantaba las cejas ante la "inferioridad" de los demás.

Mas, eso no fue lo que volvió inevitable que yo lo dejase de mirar. Lo único de ese tarado que saltaba a la vista, además de su ego, era su inexplicable perfección. Brillantes ojos verdes, que por más que transmitían un sentimiento despreciable, no dejaban de ser seductores; pelo alborotado de un extraño cobrizo; piel marmórea que parecía ser imposiblemente suave; en fin, tenía la excusa perfecta para ser un creído: la belleza perfecta.

¿Podía alguien ser más odiable a primera vista? No creo, nunca me había sentido así… nunca alguien me había dado tanta repugnancia, ¿se podía ser más ruin a primera vista que él?

-Edward, estas son Bella y Alice –nos presentó Jacob, sonriéndome a mí primero. Sin siquiera tratar de parecer educado, nos miró fijamente, con una mirada fría, sus ojos se posaron en mí, sin dejarme ir, aprisionándome en sus pupilas.

-Hola, Edward –saltó Alice, siempre alegre.

-Hola –murmuré de malas, tratando de que no se notara demasiado.

-Encantado de conocerlas –dijo, con una voz más aterciopelada que el terciopelo mismo.

-Mis damas, les presento al amo y señor de esta _humilde_ morada, el honorable Edward Cullen, guitarrista, cantante, compositor, multiusos, tiene más propiedades que un producto de limpieza –se burló Emmett.

-Además, permítanme que les diga, están conociendo al galán del siglo, al mismísimo Don Juan "las tengo a todas comiendo de mi mano" –la siguió Jacob.

Edward los miró fulminante.

Emmett y Jacob me estaban cayendo muy bien… sobre todo por molestar a Edward. Era muy irritante ver cómo parecía perfecto en todo.

Edward's POV:

Una era bajita, delgada, con pequeñas facciones… me hacía acordar a un hada. Pelo negro, corto y despeinado a propósito, con ojos negros y piel casi tan blanca como la mía. Tenía en la cara una afable sonrisa, y con los ojos, daba volteretas por todo el salón, inspeccionando todo a su paso.

La otra fue la que capturó mi atención. De mediana estatura, con una figura etérea, delicada, sin ser precisamente musculosa. Con largo pelo caoba, lacio descuidado, como naturalmente cayendo en donde debería. Ojos amplios color chocolate que parecían verlo todo, estaban fijos en mí, evaluándome con cara prejuiciosa. Labios llenos de un color rosa subido, que contrastaba con su nívea piel. Me miraba con desprecio, ante eso, puse cara de llevarme al mundo por delante.

Al saludarme, Bella, así era como se llamaba, habló con voz odiosa mal disimulada; a pesar de eso, el sonido que emitían sus cuerdas vocales quedó grabado en mi cabeza, repitiéndose, impidiéndome que escuchara lo que Emmett y Jake decían… que seguramente era una boludez para hacerme quedar mal a mí.

Los miré con furia, cuando se fueran las chicas los mataba.

Jasper me miró, tratando de calmarme, mandándome "ondas positivas". Nunca voy a entender cómo lo hacía, pero yo ya me había relajado.

Agarré mi guitarra, y, acomodándola, les indiqué:

-¿Vamos a empezar a ensayar o no?

Comenzamos con una canción que ya habíamos compuesto juntos, hacía ya un mes de eso. Era un rock simple, nada innovador, sin grandes letras ni melodías. Un tema común, de un espíritu más bien comercial. Mas para empezar estaba bien.

Teníamos que aprovechar que teníamos espectadores, como para investigar de qué forma debíamos mirar al público. Con Jake, que éramos los dos que cantaban, jugamos a hacernos caras, sin nunca dejar de mirar a las dos chicas.

Bueno, en el caso de Jake, sin nunca dejar de mirar a una de las chicas. Una que casualmente miraba a todo al mismo tiempo, con expresión concentrada, como si nos estuviera analizando.

A mí, me miraba de una forma rara, como si ya me hubiera juzgado, como si no quisiera darme una oportunidad. Me fijé en cómo veía a Jacob, para ver cómo iba a tener que ayudarlo. Al revés de a mí, a él lo miraba piadosamente, riéndose de sus muecas, disfrutando de su voz. Su piel tornándose de un seductor color rosado en las mejillas.

Bella's POV:

La canción no era excelente. La melodía no era original. La letra no decía nada particular. Aún así, en conjunto, no quedaba tan mal, los instrumentos sonaban bien, y por más que costaba reconocerlo, Edward cantaba muy bien. Si bien era mucho más afinado y su voz, única; no se podía comparar a Jacob, que, con una voz un poco más ronca, con sus ojos transmitía pasión por lo que hacía.

No pude evitar reírme de sus muecas, y, al notar que me miraba solamente a mí, el sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara.

Alice soltaba risitas, como era de esperarse, ya que Jasper tenía sólo ojos para ella. Emmett, concentrado en la batería, se reía de los demás, de la forma en que se comportaban.

Cuando terminaron la primera canción, Alice corrió a abrazar a Jasper, ignorando a todos los demás.

Los demás nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Emmett carraspeó repetidas veces, y entonces, Jacob dijo:

-Edward, ¿por qué no nos mostrás tu nueva canción? Así nosotros te decimos lo que pensamos.

El aludido los miró confundido al resto. Como si no quisiera mostrar su canción.

-¿De verdad quieren que se las muestre? –preguntó sorprendido, con voz ingenua.

_-"¿De verdad quieren que se las muestre_?" –lo imitó Emmett a la perfección.

-No, Edward, te lo decíamos en broma –dijo Jasper sarcásticamente.

Con una mirada poco convencida, preparó su guitarra, buscando las partituras. ¿Qué le hacía poner esa cara? ¿No se suponía que debería estar alardeando su nueva canción?

En silencio, todos esperamos a que comenzara a tocar.

La canción hablaba de lo que "amor" significa. Contaba una historia de un chico, enamorado de la idea de enamorarse, pero sin encontrar el objeto de su amor. Trataba de encontrar esa chica especial, pero no podía –que le parecía imposible que exista. Era una canción lenta, con una melodía que irradiaba melancolía y desasosiego. Parecía como que el chico de la canción fuera a darse por vencido. Como si fuera a abandonar su búsqueda. La búsqueda de su otra mitad **(n/a: me hubiera encantado poner la letra de la canción acá, el tema, es que lo mío, lamentablemente es la prosa, no se me dan los versos… y tampoco encontré ninguna canción preexistente que transmita el sentimiento que deseaba, así que no me quedó otra que hacer un poema en prosa).**

En esta canción, no parecía ser ese imbécil el que la cantara, y mucho menos el que la escribiera… ¿la había plagiado?

Lo miré a los ojos, y en ellos vi una sensación de inseguridad que iba de la mano con su canción, pero contrastaba con la actitud anterior del músico. Ese sentimiento era imposible de plagiar, o bien, era un sobresaliente actor, o esas eran sus verdaderas letras.

Entonces, la última nota de la melodía sonó, y todos salimos del trance en el que estábamos.

El rostro de Edward, de un segundo para el otro, volvió a ser el de un egocéntrico idiota; con su vanidad aumentada por las caras de atontados que teníamos todos. Bueno, en realidad, yo no. Apenas había cambiado la expresión en su cara, yo me había cruzado de brazos, y en mi cara, decía "¿eso es todo?".

Mi cara podía mentir muy bien cuando lo deseaba.

**¿¿¿¿YYY???? ¿¿les gustó?? Espero que sí…**

**Si se les ocurre alguna canción que pueda ser la que Edward compuso, por favor: háganmelo saber!!**

**No se olviden que debajo de todo, hay un lindo botoncito color verde que dice REVIEW… ¿por qué no le hacen clic?? No es tan difícil hacer feliz a un intento de escritora… jajajjaj**

**Si me dejan reviews más rápido voy a actualizar…**

**Cuídense,**

**Fer**


	3. De máscaras

Vanidad y obstinación

Por Fer L

**Hola!!!!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, el tema es que estuve sufriendo un bloqueo de escritor, causado por mi inconcluible "El chico del verano". Para colmo, encierro domiciliario por paranoia paternal a la gripe A = falta de inspiración total. Y yo soy de esas que sin inspiración no soy nada. Jajaj.**

Capítulo 3: De máscaras

Edward's POV:

Traté de explicarme a mí mismo el porqué de mi reacción tan brusca frente a que me obligasen a tocar mi nueva canción frente a las chicas. ¿De repente y por primera vez en mi vida sentía vergüenza? ¿Me sentía intimidado por los evaluadores ojos marrones de Bella?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Tomé mi guitarra, y, perdiéndome en el chocolate de sus ojos, comencé a tocar.

No era la primera vez que componía una canción lenta. Siempre que me sentía melancólico o decepcionado lo hacía. Pero nunca dejaba que nadie me escuchase. Ni siquiera mi amigo más cercano de la banda, Jake. Las canciones que componía para la banda eran otra cosa, no tenían nada que ver, no mostraban mi verdadero yo. Ese verdadero yo que muy poca gente conocía, y aún menos la que comprendía.

Por eso, al escuchar mi nueva canción, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿El chico plástico tenía sentimientos? Sí, seguro era eso lo que pensaban todos de mí. ¿Era mi culpa ser tan YO?

Bella me miró de una forma diferente a la otra vez. Su rostro volviéndose dulce, al conmoverse por la melodía y mi voz, como si fuera poco eso. Sabía que mi cara no distaba mucho de ser como la de ella, la de un pobre compositor sufrido. El pobre compositor sufrido que era mi verdadero yo, escondido.

Lentamente, terminó mi canción, y antes de que la última nota retumbase por el garage a la velocidad del sonido, la cara de Bella volvió a ser la de antes. Puso una cara como diciendo "¿eso es todo?", una cara difícil de impresionar, como una cara de alguien que cree ya haberlo visto todo, decidida a no sorprenderse de nada nuevo.

Para contrarrestarla, puse mi mejor sonrisa, levantando una ceja, con mis ojos mirando las caras de aturdidos de todos los demás.

-¿Qué fue eso, Edward? –me preguntó Emmett, saliendo del shock.

-Sí, Edward, ¿desde cuándo escribís canciones tan buenas? –dijo descarado Jacob.

-¿No pensabas que yo podía componer tan bien? El que escriba canciones populares comerciales no implica mi falta de sentido musical –respondí arrogantemente, mirando cómo se fruncía el ceño de Bella, dejando bien en claro que ella no me soportaba, aún sin habernos cruzado dos palabras.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde fue más de lo mismo. Más caras de autosuficiencia mías, más caras de furia mal contenida de parte de Bella. Más caras, que en mi caso eran puras "máscaras" de cómo de verdad me sentía.

¿Podía dejar de mentirme a mí mismo?

No, no podía.

Ellas se fueron, Jasper las llevó a sus casas, dejando a Em y Jake conmigo.

-¿Y, Edward, qué pensás de ella? –me interrogó Jacob ni bien se fueron.

-Creo que no te va a ser muy difícil, ya le caés bien.

-¿Sí?

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? –inquirió impaciente Emmett– ¿intentan robarle la novia a Jasper?

-No, Emmett, no. Sólo se trata de la otra, Bella –dije yo plácidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos se están peleando por la chica Bella? –preguntó.

-En tus sueños, Emmett. Sólo le gusta a nuestro amigo en romántico… -dije riéndome ante la idea de estar atrás de Bella, cuando tenía a todas las demás chicas atrás mío.

-Yo seré el "romántico", pero por lo pronto no trato a las mujeres como si no valieran nada –me dijo haciéndose el ofendido Jake-. ¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer?

-Duh, averiguar un poco sobre ella, su mail, facebook, y todo eso. Enserio, Jake, ¿es que no tenés nada de experiencia con mujeres?

-Prefiero no tenerla a ser "el infame Edward Cullen" –se rieron de mi como locos Emmett y Jake.

-Cállense y vengan a mi cuarto, así podemos empezar –dije para que se dejaran de reír.

Nos sentamos frente a mi computadora, y con el facebook de Jake, buscamos entre los amigos de Jasper, el nombre de Bella.

Jake dudó, con el mouse sobre donde decía agregar a mis amigos.

-Ustedes también la van a agregar, ¿no?

-Sí, si me cayó re bien, era buenísimo cómo miraba a Edward, era como si lo fuera a asesinar –dijo Emmett explotando de risa.

Jake hizo clic, también agregó a Alice, y cerró sesión.

Yo estaba tirado en mi sillón, con mi laptop (los chicos estaban con la computadora de mi escritorio), aceptando las millones de solicitudes de amistad, que eran todas de chicas. Al terminar, decidí hacer lo que Jacob quería, y busqué a Bella y la agregué, también hice lo mismo con Alice.

Emmett se tiró con todas su fuerzas al lado mío en mi sillón de cuero negro.

-Me gustaría saber de tus 900 amigos cuántos son mujeres –dijo riéndose de mi cantidad de amigos.

-¿Estás celoso de que tantas chicas me agreguen? –me reí de él.

-Con Rose me alcanza y me sobra.

-¡Rose! –gritamos Jake y yo al unísono, haciendo burlas y sonidos de besos.

Bella's POV:

-Bella, ¿por qué tu internet funciona tan lento? –criticó Alice mi computadora.

Jasper nos había traído en su auto a mi casa.

-¿Para qué querés la computadora?

-Para agregar a los chicos al facebook –me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah –dije desinteresada, tirándome en el sillón con uno de mis libros favoritos, Cumbres Borrascosas.

Alice empezó a gritar de la alegría.

-¿Qué, Alice?

-¡¡¡Ya soy amiga de Edward Cullen y Jacob Black!!! ¡Ellos ya me habían enviado la solicitud de amistad!

Sin levantar la vista de mi libro, murmuré algo que sonó a un "qué bien".

Al cabo de un par de segundos, Alice me empezó a gritar: -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que iniciaste sesión?

-¿No me acuerdo? ¿Por? –me encogí de hombros.

-¡¡¡¡Tenés como cinco mil solicitudes de cosas, y millones de notificaciones!!!!

-Alice, ¿cómo supiste mi contraseña?

-¿Tu cumpleaños? Por Dior **(n/a: para los que no son argentinos, significa "por dios", sólo que es "por CHRISTIAN DIOR", referencia a Gran Cuñado)**.

Genial, ahora iba a tener que cambiar de contraseña se no quería que un diablillo entrometido entrara a mi cuenta.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE LOUIS VUITTON Y TODAS SUS CARTERAS! ¡¡A vos también te agregaron!! Ya los acepté.

-Gracias por preguntarme si quería agregarlos, Alice.

-De nada –me sonrió ella.

Alice me contó un poco de las vidas de los chicos. Ellos iban juntos a la preparatoria N° 23, yo ya sabía que ahí iba Jasper. Nosotras vamos a la N° 759, que no quedaba muy lejos. Al rato de hablar, ella se fue a su casa, que quedaba a un par de cuadras.

Esa noche, por pura curiosidad, me conecté a facebook, y sintiéndome como una metida, me fijé en los perfiles de mis nuevos amigos.

En el primero, el de Jacob, vi que estaba lleno de boludeces de él y su banda, fotos de los ensayos, y de días comunes. Tenía muchos amigos, yo, en cambio, que sólo aceptaba a los que me agregaban por culpa de mi inseguridad, tenía muy pocos.

El de Emmett era similar al de Jacob, con muy graciosos comentarios, y con fotos de él con una rubia, que era su novia, Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper.

A diferencia de estos, el de Edward no tenía nada que ver. Tenía miles de millones de amigos, o mejor dicho amigAS, con cosas en el muro como "Eddie, llamame, que no puedo estar sin verte!" o "Desde esa noche no pude dejar de pensar en vos". Qué asco. Con razón ese chico se sentía el rey del mundo, si, esas taradas, seguro lo debían idolatrar como a un dios.

Se abrió de repente una ventana de chat.

Jacob: Bella!

Bella: Hola, qué decís?

Jacob: Mañana a la tarde vamos a ensayar, venís?

Bella: Claro, Alice sabe?

Jacob: Creo que ya le avisó Jasper

Bella: Adonde nos encontramos? Cuando?

Jacob: Supongo que en lo de Edward, a qué hora salís de la escuela?

Bella: A las cuatro, ustedes?

Jacob: Nosotros a las tres, querés que las pase a buscar?

Bella: Gracias!

**¿¿¿Y??? ¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí, y por favor, déjenme un review, les cuento que no es nada difícil, sólo hay que hacer clic en el botoncito verde de debajo de todo, y copiar y pegar esto: "leí tu fic"**

**Cuidense!!**

**Fer**


	4. De la excepción que confirma la regla

Vanidad y obstinación

Por Fer L (ahora me llamo LoathingThee, pero díganme Fer)

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Perdón por tenerlos abandonados… pero, por más que me encanta esta idea de fic… por la poca respuesta que está teniendo, no me siento "alentada" a seguir… ya sé… no es excusa… Claro que lo voy a seguir igual, pero, eso no quita que me ponga un poco depre… jajajaj**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, y a los que leen sin dejar rastro!!! Jajja**

Capítulo 4: De la excepción que confirma la regla

Edward's POV:

Los chicos ya se habían ido, dejándome sólo en mi cuarto, con todo el desorden impidiéndome olvidar esta tarde de domingo. Por más que mi mente lo odiase, involuntariamente, el desastre me hacía pensar en Bella.

¿Por qué pensaba que ella podía ser especial? ¿Era acaso la primera chica que rehuía a mis encantos? Tal vez era porque le gustaba demasiado… Y algo era seguro, ella no iba a ser diferente a las demás… aunque entendía a Jacob, Bella parecía tener algo especial…

Aburrido de mirar el techo, agarré mi laptop y me conecté a mi facebook.

En la escasa hora que había pasado de la última vez que lo había abierto, doce chicas me habían enviado solicitudes de amistad, y tenía alrededor de cuarenta notificaciones.

Aceptando a todas las chicas, me puse a mirar las notificaciones.

Tenía miles de fotos etiquetadas por otros, ¿es que nunca se van a cansar de sacarme fotos?

Y, de paso, todas comentaban lo bien que me veía en cada una de ellas, dejando mensajes perturbadores en mi muro.

Las últimas dos notificaciones fueron un poco más decentes, Alice y Bella habían aceptado las solicitudes de amistad.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, me puse a investigar los perfiles de ellas, cosa que nunca hacía. Todos los perfiles de chicas eran idénticos. Comentarios inútiles, fotos huecas, y grupos que delataban falta de personalidad. ¿Iba a ser el de Bella la excepción que confirma la regla?

Sí. Bella parecía serla.

No tenía muchos amigos, es más, eran muy pocos. En su perfil, se notaba que no lo usaba seguido, y las fotos eran escasas, todas subidas por Alice, y tomadas a la fuerza. En sus comentarios, criticaba que Alice siempre insistiese que no salía ella tan mal en las fotos.

Sintiéndome metido, me puse a mirar todas las fotos, hasta que di con una en la que se encontraba Bella, sentada en un banco, leyendo un libro. Estaba muy concentrada, en el mundo de su libro, y probablemente ni se había dado cuenta cuando le sacaron la fotografía. El largo pelo le brillaba bajo la luz crepuscular, dando reflejos cobrizos.

Miré durante mucho tiempo esa foto. Parecía tan… especial.

En mi vida había visto muchas chicas lindas, hermosas, con rostros impecables. Pero sabía que detrás, todas eran igual, huecas. ¿Pero qué pasaba con estos ojos que se llenaban de preguntas, emociones, secretos, al leer ese libro, que la volvía diferente del resto?

Interrumpiendo mi momento zen, se abrió una ventana de chat.

Jacob: Edward, mañana TENEMOS que ensayar.

Edward: Por? Si acabamos de ensayar hoy?

Jacob: Es que estuve hablando con Bella, y tenía que inventar una excusa para verla de vuelta.

Edward: Decile que se canceló, que no sé… que mis vecinos se enojaron por el ruido.

Jacob: Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar!

Edward: Bueno, después de la escuela?

Jacob: Ok, pero yo las paso a buscar a las cuatro a la escuela.

Jacob. Ese chico siempre encontraba chicas diferentes. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta buena suerte, encima de caerles bien a todas? Yo ya sabía lo que se iba a venir. Jacob iba a ser feliz con Bella, y yo siempre iba a sufrir por no encontrar el "amor de mi vida". Vencido por mi abrumador destino, apagué la computadora, la dejé en el suelo y me acomodé.

Cerré mis ojos, con la mente en blanco, y sentí cómo de repente las gotas de lluvia caían y golpeaban la ventana.

Bella's POV:

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que sentí fueron las gotas de lluvia, que, acompañadas de los ensordecedores truenos, me hicieron saber que había tormenta, ¿había estado toda la noche?

De mal humor, me levanté. Hoy iba a ser un _hermoso_ día. Lunes. Con lluvia. Combinación perfecta. ¿Podían las cosas ser peor?

Me preparé para la escuela y me acordé de que hoy a la tarde iba a ir a ver el ensayo de la banda de Jasper. Jacob nos pasaría a buscar. Lo que me ponía de malas era ver al cretino ese de Edward.

En clase, no me pude concentrar. De repente, la canción que Edward había compuesto inundó mis pensamientos, impidiéndome prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía, o a lo que Alice me estaba tratando de comunicar.

Era como estar flotando en un mundo de nubes, con la certeza de que en cualquier momento me iba a caer y tocar el suelo… Newton, ¿por qué se te dio por INVENTAR la gravedad? **(n/a: jeje, se que newton descubrió la gravedad, no la INVENTÓ, pero yo siempre digo así… no lo puedo evitar… jajaj).** Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar… qué pesimista que eras, amigo Isaac.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿estás ahí? –sentí que Alice me gritaba.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lamento anunciarte que ya terminó la clase, _perdón por despertarte de tu sueño._

-Sí, Alice, _gracias_ por hacerme volver a la realidad. Es tan _lindo_ de tu parte.

-Miss Sarcástica, ¿vamos? ¡Ya nos estamos perdiendo del almuerzo!

Para llegar a la cafetería, tuvimos que atravesar la lluvia. Sin poder evitarlo, y todavía en un estado de semi-somnolencia, miré hacia el cielo, que estaba de un plomizo gris, con amenazadoras nubes que anunciaban más truenos pronto.

-Sacá esa cara –me dijo Alice animosamente.

-Odio la lluvia.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero, no te acordás que hoy vas a ver a alguien especial…

-¿Quién?

-Bella… ¿no te diste cuenta de la forma en que te miraba Jacob?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabés muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo… ¡sabés que Jacob seguro ya está atrás tuyo! –sonrió hiperactivamente.

-No te voy a negar, que tanto él como Emmett me cayeron re bien…

-¿Y Edward?

-Alice, ¿enserio vos me lo estás preguntando? –la miré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Bella, ¿qué es tan obvio de él?

-¿No te diste cuenta que es perfectamente opuesto a mí? ¿Cómo pensás que me va a caer? No podés negar que es un tarado, egocéntrico, creído, egoísta, imbécil, bueno para nada.

-Lo primero, no sé; pero… ¿bueno para nada? ¿No escuchaste su canción? Por lo menos es un excelente compositor… y esto de estar tan en contra de él… me huele raro.

Touché. No podía decir nada de su canción… lo que decía Alice era verdad… pero, ¿lo segundo?

-Alice… me parece que estás dejando volar demasiado tu imaginación… yo no estoy "tan en contra de él", sólo digo lo que pienso.

-A mí no me cayó tan mal, es un poco diferente, pero a nosotras no nos hizo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿No viste cómo me miraba? ¿Cómo diciendo "yo soy mejor que vos"?

-Sí, y vi cómo vos lo mirabas a él, como diciendo "sos malísimo en todo" –se rió de mí, empezando a imitar mi supuesta cara.

¿Era que Alice estaba ciega? ¿No se daba cuenta de la basura que era Edward?

¿O era yo, que me estaba volviendo loca, que veía cosas donde no las había?

Yo no estaba loca.

**¿¿¿¿¿Y????? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… por más que estos capítulos siguen siendo bastante introductorios… se ven los sentimientos de todos.**

**Ahora, por favor, dejen reviews!!!**

**Saben que los escritores viven de sus lectores!!**

**Cuidense!!**

**Fer**

**P.D: No me acuerdo si a esto ya lo dije en este fic, pero, les cuento que sobre mi cambio de nombre, puse una explicación en mi perfil (qué significa, y por qué).**


	5. De dioses y majestades

Vanidad y obstinación

Por LoathingThee

**Hola!!!!!!!!**

**Les ruego que traten de no matarme!!! Tardé muchisisisisisisísimo en actualizar!!! Bueno, acá traigo el nuevo capítulo!! Eureka! **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!! Y claro, a todos los que me leen!!!**

Capítulo 5: De dioses y majestades

Bella´s POV:

A la salida, estaba Jacob con su auto estacionado en la puesta de la escuela.

-¡Jacob! –lo saludé.

Alice hizo lo mismo.

-Chicas, llámenme Jake, Jacob es muy largo… -dijo, haciéndose el gracioso, mientas no tendía la puerta abierta. Alice se sentó atrás, y con un guiño me obligó a sentarme adelante con Jake.

-¿Qué tal su día? –preguntó, mientras empezó a conducir.

-¡Perfecto! –sonrió Alice.

Jacob me miró a mí interrogante.

-Maso –dije suspirando.

-¿Por? –me miró curioso.

Señalé por la ventana a la lluvia.

-¿No te gusta la lluvia? –me preguntó casi incrédulo.

-¿A vos sí? –lo miré casi acusadoramente.

-Me da lo mismo –se encogió de hombros.

Me reí de él.

-Al que no le da lo mismo es a Edward –dijo Jake.

-¿Ves? Sí tienen algo en común –dijo Alice, que se sentaba atrás de mí, susurrando en mi oreja.

-A Edward le encanta la lluvia, si no me equivoco, va a tener otra de sus grandes inspiraciones –siguió diciendo Jake, riéndose.

-¡No, otra no! –grité en broma, aún así enojada. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que arruinarme el día?

Era muy fácil hablar con Jake, estuvimos hablando y riendo todo el viaje, con acotaciones de Alice, que estaba algo indignada por no jugar un papel crucial en la conversación.

Edward's POV:

Me desperté inusualmente alegre. Increíblemente, los días de lluvia tenían ese extraño efecto en mí. Salté de la cama, y sonreí al ver que la lluvia no parecía irse en bastante tiempo. Con suerte, iba a llover toda la semana.

La gente me decía raro. Que la lluvia no servía para nada. Ellos no entendían el placer de ver llover, o sentir llover mientras compongo.

En clase, Emmett me decía:

-¿A qué se debe tu cara de imbécil felicidad? ¿Relacionado a la _chica_ que vamos a ver esta tarde? –insinuó.

-Yo no quiero nada con la novia de Jasper –dije, sabiendo que a la que se refería no era Alice.

Me golpeó amistosamente en el hombro.

-Tampoco con la otra.

-Ah, cierto que ya está "tomada" por Jake –se rió –pero eso no significa que no pueda gustarte…

-¿Por qué mierda me va a gustar una chica como esa, que no me presta atención, cuando tengo a todas las demás chicas a mis pies? –dije, sobreactuando mi papel de creído de mierda.

-¿Precisamente por eso? –dijo Emmett riéndose de su "broma", que en realidad parecía estar más acertada de lo que él se hubiera podido imaginar.

Se puso a cantar mi canción. La lenta que yo había compuesto harto del mundo, de mi vida y de mi falta de sinceridad conmigo mismo.

Lo golpeé, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte…

-OUCH!!!!!!!

-Llorón –le dije –¿tiene que venir_ Rosie _a salvarte y defenderte? Jaja, cambiando de tema, ¿va a venir al ensayo?

-¡Claro! No quiero estar solo, mientras Jasper pasa sus acaramelados momentos con Alice, y ustedes dos se pelean por Bella.

-No me hagas reír, Emmett –dije irónicamente.

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Alice! –gritó Jasper a modo de saludo, cuando Jake terminó de estacionar su Volkswagen Rabbit.

Salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Hacía cuánto que no se veían? ¿Doce horas? –sentí quejarse a Bella, como tratando de ocultar otro sentimiento. ¿Cuál? ¿Qué sentía cuando veía a la alegre pareja de Alice y Jasper? ¿Lo mismo que yo?

¿La misma sensación de soledad que me invadía a mí?

Entonces se estacionó un BMW rojo, y se bajó Rosalie, para besarse apasionadamente con Emmett. No pude evitar correr la vista. El espectáculo ya se estaba empezando a volver algo incómodo para mirar.

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se posaron sobre los de Bella, que denotaban ahora tristeza. Jake, que se estaba bajando del auto, aprovechó el momento, y poniendo su brazo sobre sus frágiles hombros, le dijo:

-Vamos adentro, Bella, confiá en mí, no querés ver esto… -le dijo atragantándose de risa, contagiándole la alegría ahora a Bella, que sonreía por su comentario.

Un poco más atrás de ellos, los seguí, para dirigirme a mi piano, solo.

Bella's POV:

Ni bien se paró el auto, Alice saltó afuera, ante el llamado de Jasper. Otra vez la soledad se apoderó de mí, impidiéndome mostrarme alegre. Por suerte, había un sentimiento que generalmente ocultaba bien la tristeza… el enojo.

-¿Hacía cuánto que no se veían? ¿Doce horas? –grité, haciéndome la indignada.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en mi… ¿estaba triste?

Sus ojos verdes se mostraban melancólicos… ¿extrañaba a alguna de sus "novias"? No me hagas reír. Seguro ni se sabía sus nombres… Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba triste?

Un convertible rojo se estacionó al lado del auto de Jake. De él, una chica rubia se bajó, pero antes de que pudiera verle la cara, Emmett saltó a su encuentro, y se fundieron en un desesperado beso. Miré hacia otro lado.

De pronto, sentí como un gran brazo me rodeaba. Sabiendo que era Jacob, me relajé, y, siguiendo su consejo, nos dirigimos hacia adentro.

Esta vez, no entramos por el garage, así que pude observar la grandiosa casa en todo su esplendor. Nos sentamos en un espacioso living, con inmaculados sillones blancos, piso de madera oscura, y grandes ventanales que daban al verde jardín. Todo estaba amoblado hermosamente. No era ostentoso, y emitía elegancia y buen gusto.

Jacob me hizo sentar en uno de los sillones, como si fuera el amo y señor de la casa.

Al darme vuelta, me di cuenta de que Edward nos había seguido. Se quedó parado frente a nosotros, y en vez de sentarse, habló:

-Hola, Bella, Jake, siéntanse cómodos –y miró enojado en broma a Jacob, que tenía sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá –yo voy a estar en la sala de música, quiero componer.

Sin más, se fue, dejándonos solos.

Lo miré raro.

-¿Qué? La casa de Edward es en dónde paso más tiempo en mi vida –explicó su comportamiento.

-¿Componer?

-Te lo dije. Le gustan los días de lluvia.

-¿Enserio lo soportás? –dije incrédula.

-Claro, es como mi hermano. Aparte, en el fondo, no es tan malo.

-¿Entonces para qué mierda se esconde? –quise saber.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –me miró como si yo estuviese loca.

-Sos su amigo –lo miré, era obvio.

-¿Y? –me miró, imitando mi tono de voz y gesto.

Le tiré un almohadonazo, qué él recibió con una tonta sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Al rato de hablar al pedo, escuchar chistes y tontas anécdotas, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se dignaron a volver, y se unieron a nosotros en el living.

-¿Dónde se metió el _Febo Apolo_? ¿Dónde está el _bello_ Edward? –preguntó Emmett, rebuscando palabras ridículas.

-Nuestro _divino Adonis _se fue a componer, _conmovido_ por el sonido de la lluvia –respondió de la misma forma Jake.

Todos se pusieron a reír a más no poder, pero, en el fondo, me puso de malas… ¿era tan obvio que Edward se asemejaba a una divinidad, ya sea griega o egipcia? Al parecer, sí.

-¿Quieren que busque a nuestro honorable anfitrión? –preguntó Jake, haciendo una reverencia.

-Eu, enserio, esto ya parece mala educación, por parte de nuestro excelentísimo Edward –se rió Jasper.

-¡No! ¡No me digás que vos también hablás así! –se quejó Alice.

-Con su permiso, majestades, me retiro –saludó Jake, antes de irse.

**¿¿¿¿¿¿Y?????? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… aunque me vicié con todos los "sobrenombres" de Edward… si se les ocurren nuevos (con o sin relación a "grecia" jaja) déjenlos en un review!! Para que sean usados por EMMETT, que se está quedando un poco corto de imaginación!!**

**Reviews siempre bienvenidas!! (a la que comente, le regalo un Edward!)**

**Cuidense!!!**

**Fer**


	6. De la felicidad

¡Odio a Edward Cullen! a.k.a. Vanidad y obstinación

Por LoathingThee

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que nada, me perdonan? Perdonan a una estresada y corta de imaginación intento de escritora? **

**Segundo, me preguntaron por qué le cambié el nombre, y la verdad es que me di cuenta de que Vanidad y Obstinación, por más que me gusta, no es tan atractivo, y el título tiene que ser atractivo así las demás personas hacen clic en él y se ponen a leer. Y sí, sí se puede odiar a Edward Cullen: se lo puede odiar por ser demasiado Edward Cullen, entonces hace que todo el resto sea demasiado POCO Edward Cullen.**

**Tercero, y muy importante, gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!**

**.**

Capítulo 6: De la felicidad

Edward's POV:

Miré despectivamente a Jake por poner los pies arriba de la mesa una última vez y me di media vuelta y me fui a la sala de música.

Seguía lloviendo, y, por más que el sonido de la lluvia solía relajarme, me sentí repentinamente furioso.

Violentamente sin ninguna razón en concreto, dejé que mis dedos golpearan con fuerza desmesurada las teclas, produciendo una veloz pero triste melodía.

Concentrado en el sentimiento que me ponía de ese modo, perdí la noción del tiempo.

¿Sentimiento? Sí. Estaba de golpe enojado con Jacob. No. No sabía la razón… sospechas tenía… ¿Su próxima felicidad con Bella? ¿Tan mal me ponían los celos de que él sí encontrase a alguien especial y yo no?

Si. Siempre iba a ser así en mi vida. Yo iba a aparentar ser feliz mientras que los demás SON felices. Sí, solamente aparentar. Esa era mi vida.

Sentí que las yemas de mis dedos me comenzaban a doler apenas por la fuerza con la que tocaba.

Se abrió la puerta.

-Edward… ¿se puede saber que mierda te hicieron el ébano y el marfil para que los golpees así? –me dijo una voz… la última voz que deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

-¿Me querés dejar solo? –le grité… algo desaforado a Jake.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Desde cuándo tenés otra personalidad malvada que grita y trata mal a sus propios amigos? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa en la boca, mas en los ojos una profunda preocupación.

.

Jacob's POV:

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Íbamos perfectamente en la banda. Edward había salido excelente compositor. Y, lo más importante, había conocido a Bella Swan.

Buena, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, graciosa… Repito: ¿qué más podía pedir?

Ah, sí, podía pedir que mi mejor amigo no fuese tan RARO.

Cuando, a mi pesar, dejé a Bella y a los demás, sentí cómo unos dedos perforaban el teclado del delicado piano de la casa de los Cullen.

Le pregunté a Edward qué mierda le pasaba.

Como si lo hubiera insultado, me gritó que me fuera.

Traté de reírme, pero, no podía. Me estaban preocupando demasiado sus cambios de personalidad.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este chico? ¿Por qué de un segundo para el otro me trataba así? Traté de reírme, pero, en verdad, me preocupaba.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Desde cuándo tenés otra personalidad malvada que grita y trata mal a sus propios amigos? –le pregunté, sin poder ocultar mi tristeza.

Se quedó callado, mirando hacia atrás, sin querer verme a los ojos.

-¿Podés dejar de ser tan cobarde y mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo? –le grité, ya harto.

-¿Cobarde? –se rió él de mí.

-Sí, cobarde. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero que yo sepa nunca mostrás quién sos verdaderamente, por lo que creo que sos un cobarde que no se anima a correr el riesgo de no ser aceptado. Y lo peor, sabés que todos nosotros somos tus amigos, y sé que ni siquiera te podés engañar a vos mismo riéndote de mí. Así que…

BUUMMM!!!!

Se siente del otro lado de la puerta. Seguido de una serie de "refinados" insultos ridículos.

-¿Emmett? –dije, para ver a Edward que seguía callado, con la cara seria, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, lo que penaba de lo que yo acababa de decir.

Emmett entró a la sala de música.

-¿Se siguen peleando por Bella? –se rió él de nosotros.

Edward se puso a reír histéricamente.

-Ni idea, preguntale vos… si es que no te caga a piñas en el intento… -le advertí a Emmett, al momento en que Edward volvía a su estado de seriedad aparente.

-¿Por qué se peleaban si no era por la Bella que ahora está despierta? –preguntó Emmett desconcertado de verdad. Se daba cuenta de que era algo serio, es decir, Edward y yo nunca nos peleábamos.

-Ya te lo dije, entré y este loco me empezó a gritar de la nada.

-¿De verdad? –se quedó Emmett sorprendido. Edward no era así.

-¿Pueden dejarse de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente? –interrumpió Edward, altamente enojado.

-¿Perdón? Edward, no tengo idea de qué te pasa, pero la verdad es que me estás poniendo mal con todas tus estupideces, y la verdad es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dije antes de salir de la sala de música, para dirigirme al living donde seguramente me esperaba Bella.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó Jasper.

-No sé qué le pasa a Edward… creo que lo perdimos… se volvió loco –dije trágicamente.

-¿Qué? –dijeron Jasper, Bella, Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, que se le dio por tratar mal a todo el mundo hoy.

Jasper me miró extrañado, Alice preocupada, Rosalie molesta, y Bella furiosa. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer Edward?

¿Le interesaba tanto?

.

Edward's POV:

No sabía que responderle a Jacob. Sí, tenía razón. Yo era un cobarde. Pero eso yo no quería admitirlo. Por suerte, apareció Emmett con un estruendo que lo acompañó… ¿es que había tirado el jarrón que estaba al lado de la puerta?

-¿Se siguen peleando por Bella? –se rió él de nosotros, sin darse cuenta de lo realmente acertado que estaba.

Me puse a reír de la nada, no sabía qué hacer, ya que Emmett tenía razón.

Jacob se fue, y me quedé solo con un Emmett serio y maduro… algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Edward, ya podés dejar de mentir, Jake ya se fue.

-¿Mentir, yo?

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Te pensás que por más que Jake tenga su mente "en otras cosas" yo no me voy a dar cuenta de lo que te pasa? –dijo en tono de grandulón sentimental.

-¿"Otras cosas"? –repetí, a modo de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, ya sabés que esa Bella Swan lo tiene loco… y que a vos también… -movió las cejas como insinuando algo.

-¿Que yo qué? –le dije, de vuelta con una especie de risa histérica.

Me miró serio. Eso hizo que mi risa se transforme en algo más parecido a un sollozo y que terminásemos en un impenetrable silencio.

-¿Ves? Te gusta Bella. ¡Al fin alguien te pone en tu lugar!

-Por dios, Emmett, ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien que casi ni conozco?

-Eso decís vos, que después de medio segundo ya estás besándote con cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino.

-Pero ninguna de esas chicas me gusta –objeté.

-Entonces, nunca te gustó ninguna chica, así que una de dos: o sos tan tonto que no te das cuenta cuando te gusta alguien, o sos gay –se rió Emmett de mi cara, al ver que había tomado la ventaja de vuelta.

A mí no me gustaba Bella. Sólo por ser diferente no iba a ser ESA persona. Un extraterrestre también es diferente a todas las chicas tontas, y eso no iba a hacer que me enamorase de los extraterrestres.

Sólo por ser diferente no me iba a traer felicidad, podía ser diferente en formas, pero igualmente decepcionante.

.

**WOW!! No lo puedo creer, acabo de terminar el capítulo!! No tienen ni idea las semanas que estuve para escribirlo… no se me ocurría qué poner!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que todos los que leen dejen sus reviews, aunque sea copien y peguen "leí tu fic" como ya dije muchas veces.**

**Cuídense y espero que no maten a la autora,**

**Fer**


	7. De traiciones

¡Odio a Edward Cullen! a.k.a. Vanidad y obstinación

Por LoathingThee

**Hola!!!**

**Mejor no les repito cuántas veces les pido perdón. Se me pasó el bloqueo, y también le tenía miedo a los que amenazaron con golpearme (nini) jaja. Acá les traigo un capítulo nuevo, y con algo de acción, pero no tanto, me reí tanto cuando lo escribía…**

**En fin, los dejo leer, y les agradezco enormemente sus reviews!!**

**.**

Capítulo 7: Traicionar

Bella's POV:

Jacob me miró un poco raro. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto la actitud de Edward? Eso era lo que él me preguntaba.

¿Qué me importaba lo que Edward hiciese o dejase de hacer? ¿Si ni siquiera era mi amigo?

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

.

Wow, ¡ya era viernes! La semana había pasado volando. Pruebas, pruebas, y solamente pruebas en la escuela que nos impidieron a Alice y a mí salir de nuestras casas a no ser para comprar un mapa.

Ni bien salimos de la escuela, el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

Sentí sus chillidos de felicidad por lo comunicado del otro lado de la línea, y mientras caminábamos a mi casa, ella daba saltitos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le pregunté ni bien cortó el teléfono.

-Ay, Bella, no sabés. ¡Los chicos consiguieron tocar en un bar esta noche! ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! –me gritó ella extasiada.

Me guardé mi respuesta. La verdad que muchísimo no me gustaba salir, pero como se trataba de un bar, y que era la primera vez que contrataban a su banda, me decidí por ir. Pero no se lo iba a decir a Alice hasta último momento, ya que si no ella iba a decir que teníamos suficiente tiempo como para comprarnos enteros nuevos conjuntos de ropa para estrenar en el estreno de la banda.

Nuestra tarde transcurrió en un relativo silencio, considerando que de Alice se trataba, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se acercaba la hora del "recital", como Alice ya lo llamaba.

-Bella, me voy así me puedo arreglar. No puedo que vayas a defraudar a Jacob, se va a poner re triste –me dijo lúgubremente.

-Alice, sí voy a ir –repuse sabiendo lo que se iba a venir.

-¡Sí! –gritó mientras se me abalanzó saltando, y se colgó de mi cuello en un ridículo abrazo.

.

Yo me había imaginado que el bar al que nos dirigíamos iba a ser uno de esos oscuros sótanos, llenos de humo de cigarrillo y de tipos con camperas negras de cuero tomando cerveza. Por el contrario, era muy amplio y limpio, con mesas bajas y sillones blancos, con un decorado minimalista. Había un pequeño escenario en dónde ya habían acomodado los instrumentos que reconocí como los de los chicos.

En uno de los sillones cercanos al escenario, había una acalorada pareja que logré reconocer como Rosalie y Emmett. Por ahí también estaban Jake y Jasper, que nos estaban haciendo señas, para que vayamos allí.

Ambos nos saludaron efusivamente, entusiasmados por la idea de tocar por primera vez ante un público totalmente extraño.

-Emmett, Rose, no creo que eso sea precisamente educado para hacer en público, y menos cuando deberías estar saludando a nuestras recién llegadas partes del público –se burlo Jake.

Rosalie se separó un poco de él, de malas, y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Hola! –nos dijo animadamente, congeniando perfectamente con Alice.

No lo quise preguntar, por más que la duda me estaba matando. Mi cerebro no cesaba de preguntarse a dónde estaba Edward Cullen. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Iba a llegar tarde a su propio "estreno"?

Entonces, una chica alta, de pelo negro con rulos, bastante linda, se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Dónde está Eddie? –preguntó descaradamente. Probablemente refiriéndose a Edward.

-_Hola, Jessica, ¡qué lindo verte!_ –dijo Jake sarcásticamente.

-Callate, Black, decime dónde está mi Eddie.

¿_Su_ Eddie? ¿Era su novia?

-Tu Eddie está terminando de retocar su nueva canción atrás –señaló Jasper –pero, no quiere que nadie lo _moleste_.

-¿Están hablando de mi Eddie? –saltó una rubia que acababa de llegar, metiéndose en nuestra conversación.

-¿Lauren? ¡Edward está saliendo conmigo! –chilló Jessica.

-¡No! ¡Conmigo! –respondió la aludida.

-No me traiciones, ¡se supone que sos mi amiga!

-Chicas, chicas, chicas, lamento ser el portador de malas noticias. Pero, la verdad es que el pequeño Eddie no está saliendo con nadie, a él le gusta estar con las mujeres sólo por una noche… para relaciones duraderas prefiere los hombres… -comunicó trágicamente Emmett, tratando muy fuerte de contener la risa.

La cara de espanto de Lauren y Jessica fue impagable.

Todos nos empezamos a reír desaforadamente cuando en ese preciso instante el mencionado "Eddie" hizo su aparición.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen y por qué están acá Lauren y Jessica? –le susurró/gritó a Jacob en el oído mientras este se retorcía de risa.

-¡Se enteraron de la verdad! –gritó Jake.

-Lo siento, Edward, no me quedó otra opción, tuve que decirle a las chicas la verdad sobre tu inclinación sexual –se rió Emmett, fallando a su supuesta seriedad.

-¿No, Eddie, que eso es mentira? –preguntó Jessica.

Edward miró a todos extrañado.

-¿O no que vos no sos gay? –se trató de asegurar Lauren con una mueca de incertidumbre en la cara.

-¡Que yo qué! –gritó Edward.

-¡Edward está enojado, Edward está enojado, Edward está enojado, Edward está enojado! –cantó Alice mientras bailaba dando saltitos ridículamente.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son? –nos preguntaron a mí y a Alice.

-Son mi novia y su mejor amiga –respondió Jasper, tomando la delantera. Y antes de que ellas tuvieran tiempo de responder, Jacob me pasó el brazo por los hombros protectoramente, y las miró amenazadoramente hasta que se fueron a sentar en un sofá lejano a dónde estábamos nosotros.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper fueron a ver no sé qué cosa del sonido, y entonces Jake y yo quedamos relativamente solos.

-Edward está mal –fue su simple y enigmático comentario.

-¿Por? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿No te llama la atención que no se esté comiendo a nadie a estas horas? ¿Con todas las chicas que hay acá?

Me limité a asentir ambiguamente.

-Edward cuando está en un lugar así, o sea, uno con mujeres, vive con sus labios en los de alguna mujer, que generalmente no conozca –dijo riéndose.

¿Por qué no me sorprendía que Edward fuese un mujeriego? ¿Por qué había rechazado a su _club de fans_?

.

Y comenzaron a tocar. Empezaron con las canciones que solían practicar, las tipo rock medio comercial. Todos, especialmente las mujeres, los aplaudieron vivamente. Hubo unos cuantos "¡Te amo, Jake!", "¡Sos mi todo, Jazz!", "¡Sos lo más, Emmett!", pero sin lugar a dudas, el más aclamado fue el odiable Edward. Como si fuese un famoso, las chicas le tiraban papelitos con sus celulares, por no decir otras cosas…

Al cabo de unas cuatro canciones, cuando su corta exhibición estaba por acabar, noté como toda la banda le susurraba al oído a Edward. Luego de unos minutos, le alcanzaron a Edward una guitarra acústica, y una banqueta, y se puso a cantar su canción. La canción que no había podido sacar de mi mente.

No pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado cuando sus esmeraldas se fijaron en mi a lo largo de toda su canción. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No había decenas de chicas más dignas de ser miradas que yo?

El público se calló. Escucharon su canción en absoluto silencio, sin contarse los suspiros largados por la gran mayoría de las chicas.

Sentí que me enojaba más de lo normal que todas suspirasen ante la canción. ¿No se daban cuenta que estaba dirigida a todas las taradas que no veían que todo era una máscara? ¿No veían que Edward era en verdad un chico incomprendido?

¿Yo acababa de pensar eso? ¡Estaba sintiendo lástima por él! ¿Qué tan posible era eso?

.

Edward's POV:

No podía creer que me habían logrado convencer de tocar esa canción.

Pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar, pero ni bien empecé a tocar, todos se callaron, y escucharon la melodía en silencio.

Comencé a cantar, e inevitablemente mis ojos se clavaron en Bella. Instantáneamente, ella miró hacia el costado, cohibida por mi mirada fija. Pude divisar el infaltable rubor rosa de sus mejillas.

Los demás chicos de la banda estaban acomodando los instrumentos. Cuando terminásemos nos íbamos a quedar a celebrar, por más que yo no tenía ganas. Esperaba secretamente que Bella también se quedase, y mi cerebro me decía que eso que sentía no estaba bien, que no podía sentirlo, que era incorrecto, que era casi como traicionar a un amigo.

Pero no sentir era traicionar a mi propio corazón.

.

Rehuí a todas las que me seguían cuando hube terminado la canción. No podía creerlo, hasta mis compañeras de escuela me pedían autógrafos, ¿acaso no se habían enterado que me veían todos los días en clase? Vi la furiosa mirada de Bella seguirme. ¿Estaba enojada porque la había mirado a lo largo de toda la canción? ¿Porque parecía ser popular?

¿Podía estar ella celosa?

_Seguí soñando, Edward_, me reproché a mí mismo.

**.**

**¿¿¿Y??? ¿Quieren que Edward siga soñando? ¡No saben lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo! ¡A la que lo adivine le regalo un Edward Cullen (no sé de dónde lo voy a conseguir)!**

**Dejen reviews, sean buenas lectoras, díganme feliz cumpleaños el 25 de septiembre, deséenme suerte el viernes 17 que es el modelo de la ONU (viva Eslovenia!), y felíz día del estudiante el lunes 21! (no sé si en sus países se celebra el día del estudiante el día de la primavera (hemisferio sur, jaja)**

**Saludos!**

**Fer**

**P.D: No sé por qué, pero este capítulo quedó re formal en cuanto a vocabulario, será que se acercan mis 16 y estoy madurando? ¡qué miedo!**


End file.
